battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:M416
Other than the M27 IAR (which isn't a normal HK416), the HK416 doesn't have an M designation. At least not any official one that I've heard. If it did, I doubt it would be "M416", though. Or is that meant to be its fictional in-game designation? Sorry, I'm relatively new to the BF franchise after opting for BF3 instead of MW3. 18:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Every single BF game that has had the HK416 in it has it designated "M416". IT,d be stupid to call it "HK416" as it does not reflect the BF series. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :"It does not reflect the BF series"? They made up a silly fictional designation and kept it because it would alienate people who played BC1 if they changed it...? So far the he HK416 is just called the "HK416" in US military service ( ). It's highly doubtful that they would call it "M416" if it was adopted on a wide scale (instead of being limited to use by Devgru, Delta Force, and the AWG, like it is right now). On a side note, the US Government has never assigned an official original designation to any of the submachineguns we've used since the end of WWII (CG M/45/Swedish-K/K-Rifle, Uzi, S&W M76, M-10, MP5, UMP, MP7- all of those are company designations or nicknames and not official US Military designations). However, should the Army adopt the Individual Carbine (and they probably won't), which the USMC, Navy, Air Force, and Coast Guard are not considering adopting at all since they mostly prefer their regular M16s and M4s, there is some uncertainty as to what the Army will call their new carbine (possibly M5 Carbine or M9 Carbine?), so M416 is probably as good as anyone's guess for now. 20:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't the M416 in BF3 have been classified as a carbine? The in-game version is a short-barreled version and does not meet the correct barrel length to become considered a full assault rifle. 15:52, February 22, 2012 (UTC)CJMock Assault carbines are classified as assault rifles by most Western militaries, even though the USMC nitpicks over things like that. It's better than calling it a "submachinegun" like they used to do during Vietnam with the CAR-15 carbines. 20:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Relative to IRL trivia Okay, so now I know that I am not allowed to relate IRL facts to game weapons in trivia. However, is it more acceptable to place those things along the start of the descriptions of the weapons in-game (or at the starting page, mentioning the real life stuff), rather than on trivia? Bill Mach 22:03, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, that's why we have the intro sections. If we included IRL trivia as well, it would allow us to nit-pick at DICE for inconsistencies from the weapons in-game to real life, which we'd rather avoid. 22:18, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the info. Bill Mach 22:20, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Versus M16A3 From the stats on the weapon pages for each, apparently the M16A3 is completely superior to the M416. I'm not sure if this is a mistake or not, the only reasonable advantage i can think of is that the M416 is unlocked for both teams to use much earlier than the M16A3. 20:26, August 24, 2012 (UTC) P4F Section F'd up... Someone who knows even a bit of what the hell is wrong with the P4F Section, should fix it ASAP... Flatout ragdoll (talk) 14:52, May 23, 2014 (UTC)